Lluvia de Estrellas
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: -Diego… hagamos una promesa-musito fijando sus ojos en el -¿Qué promesa?- Pregunto -dentro de diez años Habrá una lluvia de estrellas al igual que esta… prométeme que – inspiro profundamente antes de seguir-… prométeme que la veremos juntos


**Diez años atrás…**

_-Mira, ¿no es esto hermoso?-inquirió la pequeña morena_

_-Si lo es- musito en respuesta el moreno_

_Ambos niños de seis años miraban la lluvia de estrella que ocurría aquella noche, los ojos de ambos brillaban, la chica volteo a ver a su acompañante, mientras se decidía en lo que quería decir_

_-Diego… hagamos una promesa-musito fijando sus ojos en el_

_-¿Qué promesa?- Pregunto _

_-dentro de diez años Habrá una lluvia de estrellas al igual que esta… prométeme que – inspiro profundamente antes de seguir-… prométeme que la veremos juntos_

_-claro que si, Bree- le dedico una sonrisa- es una promesa_

**En la actualidad**

**Bree Nov.**

Solté un ligero bostezo mientras miraba por la ventana, era otro dia mas de escuela, otro dia mas, me levante rápidamente desque de echar una ojeada al reloj, me vestí lo mas rápido que pude, vistiéndome con mis habituales Jean y camiseta, amarre mi pelo en una coleta antes de tomar mi bolso y salir de casa apresurada hacia la escuela.

Las clases había pasado muy rápido, tanto que no me di ni cuenta cuando ya estaba observando otra vez practica del equipo de baqueboll del instituto o mejor dicho estaba observando otra vez a Diego, no se cuanto tiempo me quede observándolo

-Oye enana- la voz de Diego me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué?- fruncí el ceño

- Debo irme- dijo mirándome -hablamos después

-Pero…- no alcance a decir nada mas cuando ya el se había ido y a su lado caminaba Alexa

Hice una pequeña mueca antes de voltearme en dirección contraria y comencé a caminar hacia casa, normalmente siempre me venia con Diego por estos caminos, solté un suspiro muy fuerte

-¿suspirando de nuevo por Bryson?- inquirieron dos voces detrás de mí

-ah- solté un pequeño grito antes de voltear a ver a Marie y Taby

-chicas me habéis asustado- dije ignorando su reciente pregunta

-No evadas la pregunta Tanner- dijo Tabatha – Responde

- hay chicas es complicado- suspire

-siempre te ha gustado Diego no- afirmo Marie- tu y el hacen linda pareja

-Mañana es el campamento – murmuro Taby- pero he escuchado que mañana barra una lluvia de estrella

-¿lluvia de estrella?-Fruncí el ceño, será_ que Diego, lo recuerde-_... creo que me iré a casa

- vale, ve y no te quede dormida mañana- dijeron

-lo se, adiós-agite mi brazo mientras corría las ultimas dos calles que habían hacia mi casa

La mañana siguiente me levante con los primeros rayos de sol hoy no solo seria el campamento que habíamos planeados todo juntos si no que hoy seria la lluvia de estrellas, me bañe y vestí en un tiempo record antes de irme a casa de Tabatha donde ya estaban todos incluso Diego

-Hey- grite al llegar-

-Bree- me saludaron todos

- enana de nuevo te ha quedado dormida- dijo Diego

- No- fruncí el ceño- ya nos vamos

-si- respondió Marie- solo hablábamos con los chicos que seria genial ir a ver la lluvia de estrella de esta noche

-eso es algo entupido- dijo Diego- mejor hacemos una fogata y contamos historias

- Esos suena mucho mejor- admitió Marie

_Oh. No, lo olvido, se olvido de aquello_, solo me dedique a asentir mientras subía al Jeep de Robert, Marie, y Tabatha iban hablando adelante con Mark y Diego mientra que yo solo miraba por la ventana, ¿Cómo_ pudo olvidarlo? ¿Por que dijo eso?, justo cuando tenia planeado decirle lo que sentía por el,_ Suspire. Cuando llegamos a las montañas, los chicos se dedicaron a armar las carpas mientras las chicas y yo nos dedicábamos a preparar la comida

-sigo penando que deberíamos ir a ver la lluvia de estrellas- dijo Tabatha

-¿Por qué no le dicen a Robert y a Mark?- les pregunte

-Buena idea, pero no quieren- dijo Marie

El resto del dia pasamos haciendo senderismo y otras actividades, frente de mi estaban todos los chicos discutiendo algo o que se yo, ya que tenia mi mente en otro lado, cerré mis ojos, siempre me sumergía en mis pegamientos cuando no quisiera hablar con nadie, abrí los ojos sobre saltada al sentir que tomaban mi mano y me jalaba

-¿Qué haces?-susurre a Diego al ver que era el quien me jalaba

- necesito hablar contigo- dijo simplemente

Asentí y lo seguí, o mejor dicho deje que me jalara, me llevo un buen rato por el bosque hasta que llegamos a un lugar que conocía, era aquel puente, donde hace diez años atrás habíamos hecho aquella promesa

-hace años te prometí que volveríamos a ver la próxima lluvia de estrellas aquí- dijo Diego

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado- susurre

-no, pero quería decirte algo…. Y si lo decía los demás vendrían- murmuro

-¿Qué cosa querías decirme?- inquirí

- tu me gatas Bree- susurro acercando su rostro al Mio- siempre me gustaste

-Diego….tu también siempre me gústate- susurre acercando mi rostro al suyo

Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podía ver fijamente sus ojos y sentí su respiración mezclarse con la mía

-YA ERA HORA- gritaron unas voces detrás de nosotros haciendo que nos separáramos bruscamente

-¿Ya son novios?-dijo Marie

-hacen una estupenda pareja- dijo Robert

-Oh mire- exclamo Taby

Todos se voltearon alzando sus cabezas para ver aquella lluvia de estrellas, pero solo diego y yo no estábamos viéndola ya que en el momento en que ellos voltearon a ver las estrellas, Diego junto sus labios contra los míos en el primer besos de mucho de nuestro amor


End file.
